20 julho
by Manuelly
Summary: "não era 1º de abril, era 20 de julho, e aquele dia marcava o fim da antiga Leah, e o inicio da Leah fria e dura" Quem você acha que é? Andando por aí deixando cicatrizes. Recolhendo um vidro de corações. Despedaçando o amor. Leah/ Sam/ Jake


"Querido Sam...

... Da janela aberta sopra uma brisa constante e fria. Ela trás para mim o seu cheiro. Sam. Você é aquele que eu não consigo esquecer, aquele que me deixou aqui, sozinha; no nada, dominada pela solidão; o escuro que predomina em meu ser. O tempo não passa e os ponteiros parecem se arrastar, lenta e irritantemente. Todo o meu conto de fadas, o meu mundo perfeito e cor de rosa se foram junto com você; junto com o meu coração que vós fraturastes em milimétricos pedaços. Tudo foi embora, para bem longe de mim. Tudo. A minha felicidade, o meu amor, a minha vida, o meu coração. Você...

Aqui sozinha, apenas eu e as lágrimas que escorrem pelo meu rosto; a sensação é de ser o único ser vivo em toda a face da terra. Apenas eu. Eu e a pedra de gelo em que meu coração se transformou por você. Pelas suas ações, e por toda a dor que você me causou.  
Sinceramente? Eu não sei como eu vou viver daqui para frente, afinal, eu não tenho mais motivos, porque com você, se foi a minha existência. E o pior é que eu ainda te amo; que eu não consigo te esquecer. Não consigo te tirar da minha mente. Eu não sei como eu vou esquecer o nosso amor, e nem como eu vou cessar essa dor dilacerante que você deixou em mim; por que, tudo o que eu consigo sentir agora é essa maldita dor; essa dor que piora quando eu penso involuntariamente, inconscientemente, nos nossos momentos juntos; como, por exemplo, no nosso primeiro beijo... Você ainda consegue se lembrar? Foi no nosso antigo colégio. Durante a aula de educação física; estávamos sentados na arquibancada e você puxou meu rosto para você, e selou nossos lábios com um beijo. A sua língua quente em minha boca, o seu cheiro tão forte, ele me embriagava e me deixava mais fora de mim ainda naquele momento. Suas mãos em minha cintura... E a nossa risada quando toda a classe parou os esportes para nos aplaudir. Você se recorda desse momento? Foi ali, exatamente naquele ponto que tudo começou. Você ainda se lembra dos nossos apelidos? Das nossas brincadeiras? Ou tudo foi esquecido no momento que você a beijou? Por que Sam, não importa quanto tempo passe, nem tudo o que aconteça, eu ainda te espero, e sempre esperarei, por que isso o que eu sinto por você, é amor, e sem você eu não posso viver, pois o meu coração está morto. Morto e enterrado pelas suas mãos.

Meus olhos antes alegres e vivos se tornaram frios e duros sem você aqui; pois você é a luz que brilha em mim, e agora que você não brilha mais para mim, minha visão se tornou turva e escura. E ainda por cima, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu ainda nutro um sentimento impossível: esperança; por que eu ainda tenho esperança de que um dia você se dê conta que isso tudo é uma besteira e que quem realmente te ama sou eu, e não ela. Eu ainda tenho esperança que você se lembre de mim e perceba que eu sou a pessoa certa para você. A única que você pode depender.

Às vezes, sem querer e sem perceber, é como se você estivesse aqui, comigo. Seu fantasma me assombra, ele tem o mesmo cheiro que você, o mesmo toque carinhoso, o mesmo beijo... Mas ele não passa de um sonho meu. Toda noite ele vem, e quando eu acordo, percebo que nada não passou de um mero sonho. Depois desse sonho a vida se torna pior e eu não consigo afirmar com certeza se eu ainda posso suportar essa dor que você me causou Sam. Você me causou. E em meio a lágrimas, eu tento achar a resposta: como que eu te perdi? Por quê? Eu nunca te fiz nada para lhe prejudicar, eu pensei que você me amasse que suas palavras fossem verdadeiras. Mas não passaram de frases bonitas, que encantam e enganam.

E por eu ser burra, eu ainda te espero. Espero-te e sempre sigo apaixonada.

Sam, você me magoou, você traiu minha confiança. Mas, infelizmente, eu ainda te amo. E amo muito. Quando você diz que tudo não passou de uma experiência, de um erro que você cometeu. Um erro que você quer reparar, que quer ficar comigo, que me ama... Eu não sei se eu consigo acreditar, aquela dor ainda está em meu peito e eu ainda sofro por você.

"Não vale a pena chorar por mim"

Você diz; mas eu não consigo controlar minhas lágrimas e elas ainda caem pelo meu rosto. Quando você tenta me abraçar e eu recuo para longe, não é que eu não queira que você me abrasse, e sim medo; medo de não resistir e perdoar vós. Por que por mais que você goste de mim, você ainda sente algo por ela. Você esteve com ela. Você passou por cima de mim; do nosso amor, da nossa historia juntos... Você matou a facadas a nossa paixão e eu não sei se eu posso te perdoar. Adoraria acordar agora e perceber que tudo não passou de um terrível pesadelo; gostaria que nada disso tivesse acontecido e que ainda estivéssemos juntos como antes, quando você me abraçava e me beijava sem pedir permissão, quando passeávamos pelas ruas de mãos dadas, rindo a toa, brincado e proferindo palavras apaixonadas um para o outro. Como eu já disse e já repeti um montão de vezes, você me magoou profundamente, e isso dói. Dói saber que você ignorou a mim e a tudo o que passamos juntos.

Você diz agora, que vê que tudo o que você fez foi uma grande idiotice e diz também que quer concertar as coisas; mas Sam, entenda que uma vez que um cristal se quebra, ele jamais terá o mesmo brilho de antes; mas mesmo assim, você ainda consegue ver as imagens refletidas nos fragmentos dele. As nossas imagens Sam, as imagens da nossa historia.

E quando você pede o que você poderia fazer para me ter de volta; eu fico sem palavra... Por que eu não sei o que deveria ser feito em uma ocasião dessas. Você foi o meu primeiro amor, e quando eu me apaixonei por você; eu pressentia que algo daria errado; mas mesmo assim eu deixei-me levar, esse foi o meu segundo erro; o primeiro foi ter me apaixonado por você. Por favor, ignore a minha inocência e a minha ingenuidade.

Quem sabe, voltar no tempo fosse a solução para tudo isso. Quem sabe fosse isso que consertaria as coisas e que me traria de volta para você; mas isto, infelizmente você não é capaz de fazer; ninguém é. Sabe o que eu queria neste exato momento? Sentir você pela ultima vez. O seu calor, os seus lábios, os seus braços envolvendo-me possessiva e carinhosamente; ambos ao mesmo tempo. E com esse ultimo contato, desfalecer em seus braços. Ainda dominada pelo calor abrasante que emana de você, sentir-me aquecida e amada, pela ultima vez em minha existência; e essa seria a ultima sensação que eu sentiria em vida.

Agora; por dentro estou sofrendo, sabendo que ti perdi. Por fora estou vivendo, fingindo que ti esqueci. Por que quando você me vê andar pelas ruas sozinha, indiferente a tudo e a todos, fique sabendo que você é a única coisa em minha mente e a dor é a única coisa em meu despedaçado coração. A rosa se fechou e morreu aos poucos, até não sobrar nada a não ser folhas mortas e sem vida. A podridão dominando. Uma profunda e enorme ferida que jamais será cicatrizada. A carne dilacerada.

Enquanto nós rimos a toa, na verdade, bem no meu intimo, eu estou aprisionando o desejo de desmanchar-me em lágrimas. E quando eu vejo você e desvio o olhar, não é por raiva, e sim por pressentir as lágrimas formando-se em meus olhos; aquela sensação ruim, quando o seu coração parece parar de bater; e você fica assim, perdido no tempo e no espaço, com o temor de cair, ali onde está, e não agüentar. Não suportar mais e se descontrolar. Deixar toda aquela mágoa sair do seu peito. Daquele coração gelado como o inverno.

Por isso, eu afirmo e defendo com unhas e dentes, feroz e constantemente: antes de ferir um coração lembre-se que você pode estar dentro dele.

Mas acho que está na hora de acabar com esse martírio. Provavelmente quando você encontrar essa carta, eu vou estar longe; muito, mas muito longe mesmo, de tudo e de todos. Vou para o desconhecido, receber a resposta da pergunta que assombra a humanidade desde os tempos pré-históricos. A morte.

Ó! A propósito; isso é sim, uma carta de suicídio. Então, não será preciso fazer muito escândalo e nem muitas perguntas, pois eu admito aqui, para você Sam, que eu vou me matar. Você não é a causa da minha morte, mas sim a dor. A dor que me domina desde aquele final de tarde quando você me disse que ficou com a minha prima Emily. Então, eu vou deixar vocês dois ficarem juntos para sempre sem terem que se importar comigo, pois eu posso prever que serei eu a segurar a vela. Então, mesmo sem vocês terem me soprado daqui, eu irei me apagar. Não se culpe por mim, e saiba que eu te amo muito Sam; diga a minha mãe que ela sempre foi uma ótima figura feminina e que eu amo ela muito, sempre vou amar. Diga a Seth, que ele foi o melhor irmão que alguém poderia querer; faça-o prometer que vai cuidar da mamãe por mim, por favor, Sam. Diga a Emily, que eu sempre gostei da companhia dela e que a amizade dela sempre foi muito importante para mim. Diga a meus amigos, muito obrigada. Por sempre estarem perto quando eu precisava. E a você Sam; eu só digo uma coisa: eu sempre te amei. Desde o primeiro dia que eu te conheci. Seja feliz e nunca se esqueça de mim.

Com todo o carinho do mundo

Leah Clearwater."

Terminou a leitura e sem mais delongas rasgou a carta que se encontrava em uma gaveta de seu quarto. O papel amassado e borrado pelas lágrimas da época que havia sido escrita caiu do meio de um suéter azul que ela puxara rápido e sem jeito. Podia lembrar-se do dia em que aquelas palavras foram escritas. Quem dera se a tentativa de suicídio tivesse dado certo. Mas as coisas não foram bem como ela esperava; agora, não tinha escolha se não viver assim, ainda nutrindo aquela paixão arrasadora por dentro. A paixão que só a fazia sofrer. Enxugou com a ponta da manga do casaco de moletom preto que usava a única e insistente lágrima que abater-se de seu rosto; a expressão dura como pedra. Igual ao seu coração que permanece congelado.

- Leah, Sam e Emily chegaram! Desça agora!

Ouviu o grito estridente de sua mãe no andar de baixo.

A realidade a atingiu em cheio. O casalzinho vinte e seu mundinho perfeito estavam em sua casa e ela, a encalhada; e única garota lobo estava se remoendo de raiva por dentro. Não iria suportar ver novamente a semblante penalizado que eles fariam ao vê-la. Olhou para cima e se recompôs esperando a vontade abrangente de chorar cessar.

-Leah!

Outro grito foi ouvido e ela sorriu de canto marotamente. O único sorriso que ela era capaz de dar. Um sorriso de deboche; ironia. Largou os pedaços triturados da carta em um cesto de lixo e desceu as escadas rebolando. O nariz no alto, a cabeça firmemente levantada, o olhar, bem marcado, como sempre, superior, dando a sensação de nojo. Uma mão adequadamente pousada em sua cintura. As curvas de seu esbelto corpo bem definidas pela justa calça jeans escura e o casaco simples de moletom. Parou no ultimo degrau da escada e contemplou Charlie, o atual marido de sua mãe, Sue e Seth conversando alegremente com Sam e Emily. Aqueles a quem ela mais desprezava. Sua presença não fora percebida, e podia sentir a gratidão de Sam provir no ar por isso. Quem dera ela ser simpática... Pelo contrario; adorava ser estraga prazeres. Seth olhou em seus olhos e atraiu a atenção de todos para ela.

- Olá Leah. – Emily tomou a frente da situação de se aproximou para um casual abraço na prima.

- Emily, quanto tempo. – proferiu Leah ainda com seu ar de superioridade. – Sam. – falou mexendo sua cabeça, dando a entender que só percebeu sua presença naquele exato momento. Bela atriz que se tornara.

- Leah. – Sam falou segurando o impulso de correr deste lugar, de fugir deste clima tenso, com um suspiro. – você não mudou nada, continua igual. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo. – seus olhos demonstravam a dor que ele sentia em seu interior.

- Eu nem poderia, mesmo que quisesse. Esse desejo foi arrancado de meu poder, ou você não se lembra? – fez a cara mais cínica que conseguiu, acompanhando seu tom de voz.

Charlie sentindo o ar pesado que circundava no ar atraiu a atenção de todos com um pigarrear e inventou algo para tira-los do hall de entrada da casa, porem, os olhares de Sam e Leah não se mexeram, a intensidade dava medo as pessoas a volta, a fúria de Leah e a culpa de Sam.

- Com licença. – Sam foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, fraco, impotente.

Leah sorriu vitoriosa. Mas não era um sorriso. Era insolência. Caminhou para fora da pequena casa e parou na varanda debruçando-se sobre o parapeito. Desde que descobrira o que era nunca mais fora a mesma Leah. Tornara-se uma real cobra. Venenosa e traiçoeira. Um modo que encontrou de matar a pena e a solidariedade que todos sentiam por ela. Ninguém mais gostava dela por causa de suas atitudes; mas Leah preferia assim. Não se sentia bem em sua casa, como se ela não conseguisse se adequar nos padrões da vida a qual levava. Uma grande e perfeita desajustada.

Mas ali, escorada na varanda, sozinha, pensando na carta que fora escrita por ela antes de tudo acontecer; esse passado parecia distante. Como se aquilo fosse obra de outra pessoa; mas ela se lembrava do dia que sua mão escrevera essas palavras. Era uma noite fria do fim de outono. Ela havia presenciado um beijo entre Sam e Emily, cara-a-cara, quando fora visitar Emily no hospital. Aquela imagem queimava em sua mente tomando conta de sua cabeça completamente. E quando Sam e levou para um passeio pela praia, ela percebeu a inquietação em sua voz, em seus movimentos. Ele estava mais quente do que o normal. Quando ela pediu o que houve, ele sentou-se em um tronco estendido pela areia, não a encarou em momento algum, mas mesmo assim, ela podia sentir a dor em seus olhos.

"Leah, eu estive com Emily."

Ele proferiu essas palavras com angustia e culpa, a conversa que se seguiu foi fria e dura; a cada palavra que Sam soltava, uma lágrima rolava pelo rosto de Leah. Ela esperava que tal diálogo terminasse com um caloroso "primeiro de abril!" e um abraço forte e gostoso. Mas ela se lembrava exatamente daquele dia; não era 1º de abril; era 20 de julho. O dia que marcava o fim da antiga Leah, e o inicio da nova. Aquela que era seca e fria ao extremo; também, pudera ser quente e bondosa com uma alma ferida e um coração envolvido em água congelada.

Em uma infantil tentativa de fugir da realidade ela correu, correu o máximo que pode. Sam tentou a alcançar, mas seus gritos foram ordens, e ele não tentou mais. Mais um erro do qual ele se arrepende amargamente até nos dias atuais.

Gelou quando uma mão se colocou acima de seu ombro ossudo fazendo-a dar um pulo de surpresa. Era Sam. Fechou a cara na hora travando seus músculos, um a um.

- Por que você me provoca desse jeito Leah? – perguntou Sam se aproximando tentando em vão abraçá-la, que com um rápido movimento se esquivou. A cara dele transpassava a duvida em seu interior.

- Sam, eu sei que eu não posso dar mais nenhum passo na sua direção; porque eu sei que a única coisa que vai resultar disso, é mais dor e arrependimento. Você sabe que eu não sou mais um fantasma Sam; não sou mais o** seu** fantasma. Você perdeu o meu amor, assim como eu perdi você para ela. – disse encarando-o frente a frente. Virou-se e apoiou-se ao seu lado na sacada da varanda. Um bom metro separava seus corpos. A distância segura que ela estipulou. – Sabe; eu aprendi a viver assim, meio viva; meio morta. A dor se tornou suportável e eu continuo seguindo meu escuro e incerto caminho. Mas ai chega você, assim, todo carinhoso, e diz que me quer de volta? Quem você acha que é? Um rei que tudo o que quer tem? Assim de mão beijada? 'Se toca' Sam. Acorda. Você me perdeu, e não tem volta.

- Leah; meu amor... – disse entre mais uma falha tentativa de envolvê-la em um abraço. Esta, por sua vez recuou e falou estendendo sua mão entre ambos:

- Não começa com doce que eu não sou padaria. - ameaçou decidida e invocada.

- Mas Leah... Eu ainda te amo...

- Sam! Pára! Chega! Quem você acha que é? Que anda por ai deixando cicatrizes em corações desiludidos pelo seu falso amor. Despedaçando os sentimentos. Disseram-me que você me procura que quer falar comigo. Se for isso que você queria, me ter de novo saiba que eu me fortaleci que agora eu tenho a força necessária para não cair nos seus braços. – gritou a plenos pulmões frente a frente com ele. O olhar de lobo acuado e xucro.

- Lee Lee, eu nunca quis magoar você. Simplesmente foi mais forte do que eu... – começou Sam com exagerada calma, sendo cortado raivosamente por Leah.

- Quieto Sam. - olhou para o nada sentindo o olhar confuso dele sobre suas costas. - Levou tanto tempo para eu me sentir bem, tanto tempo para eu conseguir conviver com essas feridas aqui dentro de mim... – colocou ambas as mãos sobre o peito, no local que achava se encontrar o coração. - Você quebrou todas as suas promessas Sam; e com a mesma frieza com que fizestes isso, eu queria poder quebrar as lembranças. – fez uma involuntária careta. - Se você me largou; por que me quer de volta agora? Já não é suficiente este sofrimento? Porque causar mais dor?

- Por que apesar dessa maldita coisa chamada immprimiting, eu ainda te amo Leah. E eu sei que você também me ama. – disse confiante fitando-a seriamente, segurando seus pulsos.

- Apesar da Emily bem que merecer ser paga na mesma moeda; - disse libertando-se das garras de Sam - apesar da oportunidade estar bem na minha frente; eu não vou ser uma vaca como ela. Então Sam, supere esse seu ego, e aceite que eu te esqueci.

Depois dessas palavras ele não teve mais coragem e nem forças para pará-la, não restando opção e deixando-a adentrar na bela casa. Seus passos ecoaram sobre os degraus da escada e o estrondo da porta sendo batida fora ouvido por todo o quarteirão. Finalmente em seu quarto, um corpo se deixou cair em uma cama. Macia e aconchegante. Riu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela soltou uma risada de real alegria. Não era alegria; ela tinha consciência disso; era prazer. Prazer por ter realizado sua vingança. Ela sabia, sentia e confirmava que havia machucado Sam tanto quanto ele a havia machucado. O doce gosto do sucesso. Como era bom, ela havia esquecido.

- A primeira vez em toda a minha existência que eu vejo Leah pedra de gelo Clearwater sorrir. Qual santo é o responsável por esse milagre? – Jacob Black. Aquele que ela odiava tanto quando apreciava a companhia.

- O que você faz sentado na minha janela Black? – perguntou levantando seu corpo até sentar-se sobre a cama. Ele entrou no aposento com um pulo e sorriu.

- Sue me convidou para o almoço de domingo. Sam está quase derrubando a floresta. - disse coçando a nuca e então deixou escapar – às vezes preferiria não conhecer os pensamentos de vocês dois. – havia falado mais para si mesmo, mas sabia que ela havia escutado.

- Então me diga o que você escutou Black. – disse se aproximando selvagem e sedutoramente. Já havia se livrado do casaco de moletom largo e agora exibia uma blusa gola pólo deixando suas curvas ainda mais definidas.

- Você o magoou pra valer Clearwater. – suas mãos alcançaram a cintura dela enquanto as delicadas e ossudas mãos femininas passeavam pelo seu cabelo; os lábios unidos em um caloroso e feroz beijo. Quando as bocas se separam, o abraço se tornou mais forte e firme, a boca dele deslizou pelo pescoço dela parando a poucos milímetros do ouvido sussurrando – Bom trabalho... **Minha **loba.

Aquelas palavras ecoavam na mente dela. "minha loba", ela gostara da possessividade no "_**minha"**_. Ignorou tudo e todos.

Por que Sam havia sido seu maior erro. E a vingança havia sido sua maior conquista. E mesmo assim, ela sabia que estava caminhando a passos largos para mais um erro, quem sabe um maior do que fora Sam, quem sabe um mais doloroso. Não importava, pelo menos não naquele momento. Não com os braços fortes e quentes em volta dela, não com seus beijos, não com a sua presença aqui. Sam fora aquela paixão de adolescente, aquela com quem você faz planos e sonha em casar e ter três filhos: um menino, uma menina e um gatinho de estimação. Jacob seria alem disso. Com ele seria um ardor selvagem e ferino.

Uma paixão abrasadora, a qual ela se entregaria de corpo e alma. O passado? Está longe. O futuro? Não vale a pena perder tempo com ele. O pretérito? Um presente, a única coisa que importava para ela. O seu principal erro.

** O\|/o\|/O\|/**

**N/A:** fanfic dramática; por demais, mas sei lá, a tristeza e a magoa me deram inspiração. Então, este é o resultado. Sinceramente? Eu nem sei por que eu escrevi, e nem por que eu postei aqui. Me dediquei muito a essa fanfic. As palavras brotavam da minha mente, e meus dedos digitavam, eu me senti bem fazendo isso, como eu sempre me sinto. Deve ser por isso que eu postei.

Não sei o que vocês acharam da fanfic, não sei se parece confusa, mas enfim, ela começa com uma carta, bem do inicio, de quando a Leah descobriu que Sam amava a Emily. Ela planejava se suicidar, mas na ultima hora seu plano falhou, pois ela descobriu ser uma loba. Então, essa é a parte dolorosa e cheia de lágrimas, ainda a antiga Leah. Ela encontrou a carta e depois de lê-la, acontece a fanfic.

Não sei se vou dar continuidade a ela; pois eu não planejei. Depende de vocês, que estão lendo e que eu espero que deixem reviews. (y)

Quem lê A História de Leah Clearwater, sim, eu sei que não respondi as reviews, e sei que o capitulo ficou pequeno. Agora, depois de digitar essas notas da autora, eu vou continuar o capitulo 26, mas como amanhã vou viajar, não sei se vou conseguir postar. Então, por umas semanas eu não vou estar por aqui. Mas já aviso que quando eu voltar com ela, haverão novos projetos e alterações na fanfic.

Reviews, por favor!

**ps:** essa fanfic não é bem uma song, mas foi inspirada nestas musicas aqui, não coloquei na fanfic por que ia ficar estranho.

**Jar Of Hearts Christina Perri**

**Eu Ainda Não Sei Alexandre Pires**

reviews por favor!


End file.
